


Bonus: Winner Takes All

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sam gets a reward, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam something he's wanted for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 'bonus' story because it's basically just a snippet of a larger story that will never get written.

Sam is seated on Castiel’s lap, impaled on the former angel’s cock. They’ve been like this for about a half an hour, both of them flushed and sweaty and close to coming. Dean has permitted them both to come today, but there’s a catch – the last one to orgasm gets a special treat. Sam isn’t really sure what the treat is, but he’s sure he wants Castiel to have it, so he’s been keeping himself loose and trying to move as little as possible.

 

Castiel’s hand is on Sam’s cock, not touching, just resting there, and he could have made Sam come a while ago, and Sam isn’t sure why he hasn’t yet, but Dean is watching them too closely for him to ask. Castiel is rolling his hips because he can’t really thrust from his angle, but Sam can tell from his breathy pants that it’s working for him anyway. Cas is really great at holding himself back from coming when there’s a hand on his dick, but when he has a hole to fuck he never lasts long because Dean allows it so rarely.

 

Castiel leans up to whisper in his ear, so low Sam can barely hear. “Make me come first,” he says quietly. When Sam doesn’t do anything for a minute – he’s not sure he heard right – Castiel says, “Do it.”

 

Sam clenches around Cas and watches as Cas throws his head back and moans. He lifts himself up just a little and falls back down, and Cas comes with a groan, filling him up with a delicious warmth. Sam’s breath hitches as Castiel’s hand starts to move, and he comes with a silent scream three strokes later.

 

He whimpers as Dean pulls him off of Castiel and onto his lap. “Do you want to hear about your reward, baby?” Dean asks.

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Dean smiles at him softly. “You’re gonna love it, sweetheart, I promise.” He sets Sam down on one end of the couch. “You’re going to sit right there, and I’m going to put Cas in my lap... And you get to tell me exactly where to touch him and what to do.”

 

Sam’s breath hitches at the thought of being able to control Cas, even if it was indirectly. He’d be in control of Castiel’s desire, of his pleasure, of his release. When Castiel begged, he’d beg _him._ He whimpers at the thought.

 

“Now?” He asks.

 

Dean pulls Cas into his lap. “Now.” 


End file.
